This invention related to a pavement edging assembly and, more particularly, to an asphalt edging structure which includes a plurality of series oriented angled edging pieces and a connecting element for securing the edging pieces to each other. The pavement restraint structure prevents asphalt from moving outwardly and thus varying the width of a paved surface. Thus, the pavement restraint structure improves the appearance of the pavement and prevents movement of the pavement into adjacent unpaved areas by providing edging pieces that block shifting of the pavement.
There exists a variety of edging products in the market place. One edging product made of aluminum strips and aluminum staking is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,461 to Zwier.
It is a well-recognized problem with edging products, particularly in colder climatic areas, where freezing and thawing of earth causes thermal expansion and damage to the edging. Such expansion has the tendency to shift the position or destroy edging over time. One reason for such improper shifting of position or destruction is due to the inability of the edging structure to thermally expand.
Canadian Patent 1 267 554 to Stephen Jones discloses a restraint edge for paving members. The restraint apparatus can be formed from aluminum. The Canadian patent teaches cutting out portions of bottom sections of the restraint apparatus to facilitate bending thereof to form rounded edges and also discloses the use of apertures in the bottom section to enable mounting spikes to secure the edging to a base structure. Paving stone is supported by an outside wall of the restraint apparatus and earth or pavement covers the entirety of the restraint apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a restraint structure comprising multiple elements mounted in series to increase the length of the structure. The multiple elements are secured together such that thermal expansion of the restraint structure due to large changes in temperature of the restraint structure and adjacent materials, does not damage the edging or provide an uneven edge.
The objects and purposes of this invention have been met by providing a pavement restraint structure having a plurality of angled edging pieces each having a support portion and an edging portion. The support portion and the edging portion are substantially perpendicular with respect to each other. The edging portion has upper and lower slots extending substantially horizontally along a length thereof. The edging portion also includes spaced edging apertures along the length thereof.
The pavement restraint structure also includes connecting elements slidable into the slots of the edging portions of the edging pieces. The connecting elements each include spaced protrusions for connecting respective adjacent edging pieces by being received in respective edging apertures of the edging portions of adjacent edging pieces. The connecting elements and the edging pieces when assembled, form the pavement restraint structure. The connecting elements can connect the edging pieces such that a gap exists between adjacent edging pieces.
A method of assembling and installing such a pavement restraint structure includes arranging edging pieces adjacent each other, securing the pieces to each other by sliding a connecting element into slots at ends of the respective edging pieces, forcing the edging pieces toward each other such that a gap remains between the edging pieces, securing the support portions of the edging pieces to a support bed for the pavement, and applying pavement to cover the support portion of the respective edging pieces, preferably while applying pavement at least to the top of an upper lip of the edging portion of each of the edging pieces. The support bed for the pavement restraint structure can comprise an aggregate base or existing asphalt.